What a Storm Leaves Behind
by stephandhhh123
Summary: One Shot. When a devastating storm hits Weston, CT, what will Vince and Paul find when they rush home? Did Steph and the girls survive?


Leaning forward in the leather seat, Paul rested his arms on his thighs. Starring at the black cell phone in his hands, he dialed her number again and pressed it to his ear. The few seconds between each ring felt like an eternity. He closed his eyes as he heard her voice telling him to leave a message. Ending the call, he gripped his phone in his hand as he dropped it between his legs. Bringing his other hand up to his face, he wiped away the single tear that slowly ran down his cheek.

The familiar arm he soon felt draped around his broad shoulders did little to comfort him. His mind was filled with fear and worry. He had a horrible feeling deep in his stomach and only one thing could make it go away. His family.

"Hey, stay positive. All the phone towers are down in the area. We're almost there."

His father-in-law's usual deep, commanding voice was soft and filled with concern. Simply nodding his head in response, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Today has been the worst day of his life and it wasn't even noon yet.

He was woken early this morning by a banging on his hotel room door. When he opened it, he found Vince standing there frantically pushing the screen on his smart phone. The words that came out of his mouth were still fresh in his memory. _"Connecticut was just pounded by a bunch of tornados. Weston got hit the hardest."_ Not saying a word, Paul quickly slipped some shoes on, grabbed all of his stuff, and headed out the door.

They'd just got done filming Raw and were in Buffalo, NY for the Smackdown taping. Vince had already taken care of everything and had a driver waiting for them. The six and a half hour ride home was the longest of their lives. They had constantly tried to get a hold of family and friends in the area, but no one was answering. The driver was currently maneuvering his way through the debris that was covering the roads as fast as he could. The destruction was catastrophic. Houses were destroyed, cars were upturned all over, and power lines were lying on the ground. People were running around searching for loved ones, getting medical attention, and looking at the destruction left behind from the storm that passed through just hours ago.

Seeing all of this made both Vince and Paul sick to their stomachs. Paul's house wasn't far from here so they would likely be facing a similar situation soon. Taking a deep breath, Paul tried to push all the negative thoughts out of his head. He said a silent prayer as the black SUV made its way up the long driveway and came to a stop in front of his house.

Following Vince out of the car, they both stood in shock at the sight in front of them. The once beautiful one story home was barely standing. Pieces of the siding and roof were gone. Windows were broken out. The three car garage next to the house was completely ruined. All three cars were remarkably still parked in their usual places but with visible dents and cracked windows. The green grass that made up the beautiful yard couldn't even be seen because of all the crap that was covering it. Some of the objects weren't even theirs.

Paul felt a tear fall from his eye. Everything was destroyed and there wasn't the slightest hint of life anywhere. Knowing he needed to get inside the house and search, he made his way through the debris and up to his front door. Vince followed right behind him, ready to help. The house looked like it could come down at any second. Lifting the broken door out of the way, they took a step inside. They didn't make it very far before something fell from above them. Grabbing Paul's massive arm, Vince pulled him back towards the doorway.

Pulling himself free, Paul looked at the old man in front of him. "What the hell are you doing? We have to find them."

Stopping him from moving any further, he starred directly into his eyes. "I know, but this way isn't safe. We need to be smart about this. If we get hurt, we won't be much help when we find them."

Knowing he was right, he turned back into the house and gave it a good look over before heading back outside. Going straight to his bedroom window at the side of the house, he peered inside, hoping to see nothing but furniture. Seeing just that, he let out the breath he was holding and made his way to his daughters' windows. Not seeing anyone, gave him a little more hope. Turning to Vince, he saw the same expression on his face too. "They must have made it downstairs."

"I think you're right. Where do you think they'd be?"

Before he could answer, he felt something run into the back of his leg. Looking down, he smiled seeing his German Shepherd, Ranger, jumping up at him. Getting down on his knees, he hugged the dog and quickly checked him out. Ranger barked before taking a few steps in the direction he had came from. Knowing what he was doing, Paul stood up and encouraged him. "Where are they boy? Take us to them."

Staying right behind the dog, they followed him to the opposite side of the house. Ranger laid down next to a big metal object that was pressed up against the siding. Barking, he scooted closer to it and rested his head on his outstretched limbs.

Paul knew exactly what to do next. "Help me move this. The downstairs bathroom window is right here."

Quickly getting on each side of the rectangular object, they both used everything they had to move it away from the house. Once the window was completely clear, they dived to their knees and looked inside. The feelings Paul felt as he saw his three daughters huddled together in the corner and his wife trying to get the door open were indescribable. Sharing a relieved look with Vince, they both slapped their hands against the glass, easily getting their attention. The cries of "DADDY!" and "GRAMPY!" brought tears to Paul's eyes as he watched all four of his girls rush to the window.

"Paul! Dad!" Holding her hand up to her husband's on the glass, she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She was so scared and just seeing the two men on the other side of the window made her feel better.

The shakiness in her voice and the look in her eyes, told Paul everything. "Are you guys okay?"

Nodding her head, she wiped her cheeks with her hand. "Just a few cuts and bruises. The doors stuck. I can't get it open."

Hearing that everyone was fine, allowed him to push aside some of his worry and focus on getting them out. "Don't worry about the door. Can you open the window?"

Standing on her tip toes, Steph released the lock and pushed one of the wooden squares to the side. A light breeze hit her face and quickly filled the small room with fresh air. The only thing separating them from the outside was a screen that fit across the entire rectangular window. Pushing on it, Steph was able to pop it out a little ways, allowing Paul and Vince to grab it and dismiss of it behind them.

Reaching in the small opening, Paul cupped Steph's face with his hand. The feel of her warm, soft skin made him close his eyes briefly.

"Paul, we need to get them out now." The noises coming from the house, alerted Vince of what was soon to come.

Without hesitation, Paul removed his arm from the window and looked directly into his wife's eyes. "Hand the girls up to me so we can get you guys out of there."

Reaching down, she picked their two year old daughter up and rested her on her hip. Knocking the plant out of the window sill, she sat Vaughn on the small ledge and watched as Paul grabbed her and carefully pulled her outside.

Kissing his daughter's rosy cheek, he handed her to Vince before turning back to the window and repeating the process with Murphy and Aurora.

With the kids safely outside, all that was left was to get Steph out. Looking into the bathroom, he spotted the white, plastic clothes hamper against the far wall. "Go get the hamper and turn it upside down so you can stand on it."

Doing as instructed, she placed it against the wall and stepped up onto it. Placing both her hands on the bottom of the window frame, she pressed her elbows to the ledge and jumped into the square opening. Getting an arm and her head outside, she used her hand to push against the ledge inside, but it was no use. She couldn't fit. With tears in her eyes, she dropped back down onto the hamper.

Leaning into the window, Paul watched as his wife broke down into tears.

"I…can't…fit." She said between sobs. "Paul…I…can't…"

Reaching into the window, he hooked his index finger under her chin and quickly interrupted her. "Hey, look at me." Pausing, he waited for her to open her eyes. "Steph, look at me right now."

Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down a little before looking into her husband's hazel eyes.

Fighting back his own tears, he looked deep into her blue orbs, holding her chin gently but firmly in his hand. "I'm gonna get you out. I'm not leaving here without you."

Trusting every word he said, she reached her hand up to his face and lightly rubbed her knuckles against his facial hair. Nodding her head, she grabbed his hand from her face and kissed it.

Feeling someone tugging on his black leather jacket, Paul turned his head to find his 6 year old starring at him with tears running down her cheeks. Aurora was a spitting image of her mother. Her hazel eyes mirrored her fathers, but everything else was completely Steph.

"Why isn't mommy outside yet?"

The sound of her sweet little voice made Paul just want to pick her up and give her a big hug. But knowing he was running out of time, he withdrew himself from the window and placed a kiss to her forehead. Seeing the sad and confused looks on his other daughters' faces, he stood up and looked down at a still kneeling Vince.

"I need you to take them away from the house."

Hesitating for a minute, Vince turned his head and looked through the square hole at his only daughter. His little girl. As she nodded in agreement, he felt his eyes begin to burn as they filled with tears. Soon feeling the wetness on his wrinkled cheeks, he took a shaky breath in before scooping Vaughn up into his arms. Praying that wouldn't be the last time he ever saw his baby girl, he led the girls away from the house and held them as they cried.

Paul had to concentrate on helping his wife before it was too late. Blocking out his daughters' sobs, he focused his attention on the debris covered yard. Spotting a silver object a few yards away, he made his way over to it and hastily uncovered it. Seeing that it was a three foot long metal pipe, he picked it up and smiled at the fact that it was heavy. Running back to the house, he dropped to one knee and stuck his head in the window.

"I need you to go in the shower and close the door."

Watching as she turned away from him, he noticed the giant t-shirt she had on that hung to her mid thighs. It was his. She liked sleeping in his shirts, especially when he was away taping shows. Her slightly messy brown strands swayed back and forth as she walked.

Hearing the noises from inside the house, he closed his eyes and prayed that it would stay up a little while longer. All he wanted was to get his wife out and hold her in his arms.

Seeing her safely in the shower, he stood up and gripped the pipe in his hands. Slightly bending his knees, he drew the pipe back and swung with all his mite at the window. Glass shattered into the bathroom as he continued to swing away at the wood frames that were trapping his wife inside. He heard the wood crack as it gave into his forceful blows. Knocking everything out of the rectangular opening, he looked inside and motioned for Steph to get out.

Stepping onto the tile floor, she cringed as she felt a piece of glass pierce her bare foot. Hearing the loud thuds and cracks around her, she knew this was it. As the house began to give way, she took a deep breath and ran across the glass covered floor to her husband. Jumping up into the opening, she felt Paul's massive arms grab her and pull her towards him.

With everything he had left, he heaved her out and fell backwards onto the ground. Rolling on top of her, he protected her as the house collapsed behind them.

A few yards away, Vince stood up as he waited for the dust to settle. Hugging the girls against him, he let out the breath he was holding as the image of his son-in-law lying on top of his daughter appeared. Looking up to the light blue, cloudless sky above him, he whispered, "Thank you," before closing his eyes. Feeling his arm being tugged forward, he opened his eyes and followed his grandchildren as they made their way to their parents.

Lifting his head, Paul looked down at his wife as he placed his free hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Nodding her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled together for a few seconds before they were interrupted by a dog and three very happy kids.

Smiling, they both sat up as the girls made their way in between them and clung onto them tightly. Joining the embrace, Vince hugged his daughter and placed a kiss in her hair.

"I'm so happy you guys are alright. Paul and I jumped in a car as soon as I heard what happened."

For the first time ever, Steph was glad her father always went to bed late at night. If he hadn't been awake and got here with Paul as soon as he had, today probably would have ended a lot differently.

"Thank you. Ranger woke me up with his barking. I could tell something was wrong so I climbed out of bed and looked outside. I saw the tornado a little ways away and quickly grabbed the girls and went downstairs. The door was barely closed before it hit."

Looking at the dog sitting next to him, Paul grabbed him and wrapped him up into a tight hug. He'd chosen Ranger 5 years ago because he knew he'd be capable of protecting his family while he was gone. After saving his wife and kids twice today, he was obviously right.

"Someone's gonna get a lot of new toys and bones!" Lifting his head up, he let Ranger excitedly lick him before he placed a kiss to his head and let him go. He was definitely going to shower that dog in gifts after today.

Smiling, Paul lifted Murphy from his lap to her feet so he could stand up.

"Why don't we get out of here and go to Grandpa and Grandma's? We could all use some food and sleep before we sort everything out."

With everyone agreeing, Paul reached out his hands offering to help Steph to her feet. As she placed her hands in his, he pulled her up and within seconds she was screaming out in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch!"

Instinctively picking her up, he held her tightly as she wrapped her long legs around him and gripped his black shirt in her fists. With her head resting in the crook of his neck, he could feel her warm breath against his skin.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Aurora and Murphy asked at the same time.

Confusingly looking at Paul, Vince walked toward them and placed his hand on Steph's back.

"What is it Steph?"

As the pain slowly stopped shooting up her legs, she loosened her grip on Paul's shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Keeping her head buried in his neck, she sniffled as she answered, "My feet."

Turning around so his back was facing Vince, Paul watched over his shoulder as Vince dropped to one knee and looked at them.

"She's got glass in her feet. We need to take her to a hospital so they can get it all out and make sure nothing is damaged."

Closing his eyes, Paul hung his head realizing it was his fault she was in pain right now. He completely forgot about the shatter pieces of glass she had to run across to get to him.

Feeling his head lower into her shoulder, Steph pulled back and looked at the sad expression on his face. Pressing her forehead to his, she rubbed her nose against his knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Look at me please."

Swallowing the warm lump in his throat, he opened his eyes and starred directly into hers.

"You saved my life. You have nothing to hang your head about. My feet will heal." Framing his face with her hands, she placed a few soft kisses to his lips.

Kissing her back, he rubbed his hand up and down her back knowing she was right.

Pulling back slightly, she smirked. "Besides, now you get to carry me around for awhile."

Laughing, he pressed her into his chest and nodded his head. "Gladly."

As they all headed to the SUV, Paul turned back towards the destroyed house and stopped for a second. Gripping Steph tighter in his arms, he pressed a kiss into her hair. The storm took his home, but thankfully it left behind the most important thing in his life. From now on, he wouldn't take a single moment with his family for granted.


End file.
